1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet unit for use in supine position whereby a bed-ridden patient and/or an aged person can treat his urination and defecation in a supine position without someone else's assistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various diapers and equipment have been devised in the prior art whereby bed-ridden patients and/or aged people can urinate and defecate and treat the urination and defecation in a supine position without any assistance from others. For examples, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which a urination and defecation treating body of a substantially L-shape as seen from the side is provided with a stool detection sensor and various nozzles.
Referring to this technique, when the patient urinates and defecates, he mounts his haunch on the urination and defecation treating body while holding tight an upright section of the urination and defecation treating body in the crotch of his legs. After defecation, the stools detection sensor consisting of a proximity sensor detects the stools to automatically cause wash water to spout through various nozzles, thereby washing not only the private parts, but also the inside of the urination and defecation treating body. The stools are then discharged to the outside through a waste suction hose. In this manner, the defecation treatment of the bed-ridden patients can be performed automatically.
Patent Document 2 discloses an automatic treating device for defecation comprising a diaper-shaped casing of a substantially L-shape with a box type structure which is long in the longitudinal direction, a plurality of sensors for detecting excretory substances, a plurality of nozzles for injecting wash water to the excretory substances to perform predetermined washing, and a diaper frame in which various nozzles are installed. The plurality of nozzles consecutively installed on the diaper-shaped casing comprises an anal nozzle for washing the anal area, a bidet nozzle for washing the private parts, a buttocks nozzle for washing the buttocks area, and a stool nozzle for crushing the urination and defecation and discharging these to the outside. Each nozzle is also provided with a function for drying the buttocks and private parts.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 8-322868
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-209168
However, the diaper-shaped casing described above has the following problems. First, the diaper-shaped casing has an integral structure whereby a support frame serving as a diaper-shaped external appearance member is fitted onto the diaper frame serving as a bone structure. Accordingly, there is a worry that, once wash water leaks out of the joint of each part, it flows into a depression of a mattress. Second, since the diaper-shaped casing is not provided with a cover body for openably and closably covering the private parts of the patient, there is a disadvantage that the private parts of the patient are exposed to the eyes of others.